Automatic Teller Machines (ATM) are widely used as a convenient way for bank customers to withdraw funds from their accounts and perform other banking functions. ATMs are located at a variety of convenient locations such as shopping malls, supermarkets, gas stations, convenience stores, etc. A number of companies manufacture and/or distribute the basic ATM to the industry. Since ATMs dispense cash in the form of currency, it is necessary to have the ATMs secure from theft. Accordingly, the ATMs are typically fabricated from heavy-duty sheet material (usually heavy gage steel sheeting), and the ATMs typically weigh 700 pounds or more to discourage unauthorized movement or taking away of the ATM.
It is customary to have the ATM connected via telephone lines to a main control point or central processor; this typically requires a modem to facilitate the necessary computer functions and connections. Further, it is customary to have security apparatus on or in the ATM to detect and signal tampering and/or unauthorized movement of the ATM.
Heretofore, the modem and/or alarm means have been stored (i) inside the ATM, (ii) in a special auxiliary equipment cabinet positioned to one side of the ATM, or (iii) separate from the ATM, for example, on or behind a wall of a separate but adjacent structure. It is not desirable to have the modem and/or alarm apparatus within the ATM compartment because installation and servicing of same is not convenient. Further, it is not desirable to have the modem and/or alarm apparatus in a cabinet to the side of the ATM because this requires additional "aisle" or "display" space which, in a retail environment such as a supermarket or shopping center, is a major negative factor. Also, it is disadvantageous to have the modem mounted in an adjacent room or nearby wall because of security access and appearance.
It is also old in the prior art to have display signs mounted directly on the ATM or above the top of the ATM on a pair of spaced apart posts attached to the sides, rear, or back side of the ATM; these arrangements have disadvantages because space is wasted between the posts and/or additional aisle space is used. Also, this arrangement requires that special holes be drilled in the finished top or side ATM surfaces to allow secure post attachment.